What Am I Doing With My Life?
by SortItOut
Summary: One of the millions of possible ways Lorelai and Luke could have gotten together. Set after the episode, "The Festival of Living Art" Obviously, Java Junkie. Chapter 7 is here and this baby is COMPLETE.
1. Secret Favorite Movies and Fruit Loops

**What Am I Doing With My Life?**

**Authors Note: **Okay this is my second Gilmore Girls fan fic. The first one was stand alone and this one has chapters exciting isn't it! So, if I should continue past chapter one click review and tell me. Oh and if I shouldn't continue well at least tell me in a clever way. Personally, I've always thought a good Pirate joke can soften the blow to any tough news.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Premise**: Set sometime after _"The Festival of Living Art"_ Episode. To make it clear for the purposes of this fic, Lorelai isn't with anyone. As for Luke well we all know what happened at the end of that particular episode. Basically, this story is just one of the millions of possible ways that Luke and Lorelai might have gotten together. Okay on with the show, chapter one, yay!

**Chapter 1 "Secret Favorite Movies and Fruit Loops":**

"_From now on I see a red sash; I kill the man wearing it. So run you cur. And tell the other curs the law is coming. You tell 'em I'm coming! And Hell's coming with me you hear! Hell's coming with me!"_

The lines blared throughout the television speakers as Lorelai resituated herself on the couch. She pulled her blanket down a little bit and reached into the box of fruit loops that rested on her stomach. She grabbed another handful of loops and haphazardly through them in her mouth. A few stray fruit loops surrounded her body and one appeared to be stuck to her face.

It was Saturday night and Rory was too busy studying to come home for the weekend, and Sookie was just too busy with Jackson to come over. After Lorelai had exhausted those two options she began to realize that her list of people who she felt comfortable just calling up and asking to hanging out was very short. So she had convinced herself that a movie night alone was going to be the best movie night ever.

"See this is the beauty of living alone. I can watch my secret favorite movie, and eat fruit loops right out of the box. No one is here to tell me that thinking Val Kilmer is hot even though he has TB in this movie is sick and wrong. In fact no one is here to tell me that liking _Tombstone_ in general is wrong, or that cereal shouldn't be eaten dry, that cereal belongs with milk…" Lorelai touched her face and found the stray fruit loop and popped it into her mouth. "..And no one is here to see me do that…." Lorelai stopped for a second and looked at the scene around her. A frown began to form on her lips as she continued. "Oh god I'm pathetic, I'm talking to myself while I eat fruit loops off my face…" Lorelai sighed and threw a couple of the fruit loops that surrounded her at the TV screen.

"Great now my back itches. If I had a boyfriend or a Rory then someone would be here when my back itches…But no I'm alone, a lone wolf... Oh god this itch is killing me…." Lorelai stands up suddenly and the box of fruit loops flies everywhere. She barely notices as she runs around trying to find something to scratch her back.

She spots the edge of the wall and exclaims, "Ah yes, I will take care of this Baloo style!"

Lorelai walks up to the edge of the wall and begins to quickly rub her back up and down against it. "Okay this is not working, Damn you Disney! First, you made Rory think she could fly using only a carpet and now this…"

She stopped and surveyed the room looking for something, anything to fix the inescapable annoyance that burned on her back. She spotted a hanger and immediately ran to it. She picked it up and in an instant began scratching away at her back.

"Oh ya that's the stuff." Lorelai sighed as she put the hanger down. She looked around and saw her fruit loop mess and Val Kilmer's pale face coughing at her and sighed. "Okay I just said, 'That's the stuff,' I am officially embarrassed for myself, and yet I continue to talking to absolutely no one. Great I need to get out of here before someone with a really big butterfly net tries to come and get me."

And with that Lorelai finally had and idea of where to go. She grabbed her coat and her purse and headed out the door to the one place she knew another lone wolf like herself would be.

* * *

"LUKKKEEEEEEEYY…" Lorelai exclaimed in her best Ricky Ricardo accent as she practically bounced into the diner. "I'm home."

It was just about closing time when Lorelai arrived and the diner. The place was empty besides Luke and one other person. Lorelai looked over to the counter and who she saw sitting there making pretty eyes at Luke made her let out a small gasp. It also made her wish she hadn't made such a dramatic entrance so she could have quietly sneaked back out.

"Hey, Lorelai," Luke said in an awkward tone.

"Hi Lorelai," Nicole said in a sugary sweet voice that made Lorelai want to throw up.

Lorelai was completely shocked. Last she had heard Luke and Nicole were getting divorced. Lorelai noticed that Nicole had just placed her hand on top of Luke's. _That is not what divorced people do_ Lorelai thought. Her inner monologue continued. _Nicole is so transparent_. _She is like a dog just peeing all over Luke. Okay that was gross. Seriously what is going on what is this??? Luke couldn't have possibly got back together with her she is so ugh 'I'm a lawyer' ugh 'I'm so skinny Calista's closes are baggy on me'... I hate her... Whoa, where is this coming from. Okay, you have been silent for a really long time. Okay, you need to say something. Say something, say anything, say hi back. Hi is good, hi is casual._

"Hi." Lorelai finally said quietly.

"Are you okay, you look a little off..." Nicole started a bit condescendingly.

Luke tried to stay as still as possible hoping that if he was still for long enough this whole situation would disappear.

"I'm not a little anything … I'm great. I'm just super." Lorelai said with fake confidence. "I just wanted a cup of coffee but I don't want to interrupt."

"It's okay Lorelai. I still have some coffee. I will go get you a cup." Luke replied.

"Um to go. I need a coffee to go. Cause after this I have plans. Big Saturday night plans." Lorelai began to ramble.

"Okay to go it is then." Luke made a wierd face as he reached for a to go cup.

The minute it took him to pour the coffee and put a cap on it was the longest most uncomfortable moment of Lorelai's life. After what seemed like a lifetime Luke handed Lorelai the steaming hot cup of goodness.

"On the house," Luke said as Lorelai clumsily reached her hand in her purse to take out some money.

"Thanks." Lorelai quickly responded. And just as quickly she was out the door.

Once safely outside Lorelai turned around and looked back into the diner. Nicole was now behind the counter with Luke and had her hands wrapped around his waist.

Lorelai quickly looked away not wanting to be caught staring. She began to walk back to her house in a daze. While she was walking a million thoughts were running through her head. _Why didn't Luke tell me they were back together!?_ _Why are they back together? Why does Luke never tell me anything? Why is Nicole such a night ruiner! I was supposed to go in there and Luke was supposed to be a lone wolf with me. She ruined the wolf pack! And now it's back to Tombstone and fruit loops for one. Why is this bothering me so much? Luke is just a friend I have no claim on his time. But still he should have told me, you tell your friend when you get back together with your wife! OH. MY. GOD. She is still his wife. Oh my god what if they get a house with a white picket fence with little kids in flannel and backwards baseball caps running around. Okay my head is spinning. I am going to throw up. Okay I need oxygen and to sit._

By the time Lorelai had gotten to this point in her thoughts she walking up her driveway. She immediately plopped down on the stairs leading up to her house. She inhaled deeply and put her face in her hands. One nagging thought came back into her head. _WHY do I care so much, Why DO I care so much, Why do I CARE so much, Why do I care SO much, Why do I care so MUCH….._

Lorelai then looked down at her bright pink pumas and tried to calm her thoughts. Then her shoes reminded her of the rest of her outfit. She was in such a hurry to leave the house she wasn't paying attention to her attire. The rest of her outfit consisted of a pair of holey grey sweatpants and a tight pink shirt, that read, **_"Take it easy, and if it's easy take it twice..."_** _Oh yeah in this get up I'm sure they bought my big Saturday night plans alibi._ Lorelai looked up at the night's sky and exclaimed, "What am I doing with my life!"


	2. Breaking up the Wolf Pack

**What Am I Doing With My Life?**

**Authors Note: **I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. They really motivated me to finish chapter 2 before the weekend was completely over. I am also so happy that people liked it thus far. I am an attention whore that way. Oh and the secret favorite movie part was taken from my own life amazingly enough. So for the reviewer who shares my secret favorite movie, I salute you. Now on with Chapter 2…..

**Spoilers:** still none.

**Premise: **as of chapter 2 this is a science fiction/ horror piece, and I'd prefer not to use the word fiction anymore but instead "silent word pictures." No, wait scratch that this is still about one of the ways Luke and Lorelai could have gotten together. Ha Ha.

**Chapter 2 "Breaking up the Wolf Pack":**

"I don't know Rory; there is just something about her that is so aggravating. I mean even the simplest thing she says sounds like she is talking down to you. Not to mention she broke up the wolf pack…" Lorelai said emphatically into her house phone.

It was almost noon and Lorelai was still in her pajamas laying half in and half out of her covers. One hand carried the phone the other held a chocolate donut.

"Mom, what's the wolf pack?" Rory replied confused.

"Never mind, about the wolf pack! The point is she is so ugh and he was so smiley and unLuke. It was all so surreal; it felt like instead of opening the door to the diner, I had opened the door to Jon Malkovich's head. Plus Luke didn't even tell me…" Lorelai trailed off.

"Okay well mom, I understand that you're upset. I even agree that Luke should have told you he was back with Nicole. He is your friend, but…"

"Don't say but, nothing good comes after a but. He should have told me period end of sentence." Lorelai stated.

"Okay fine no buts. However, I have to say that we have been talking about this for about a half an hour now. .." Rory started.

"Okay I may not go to Yale but everyone knows that "however" is just a fancy way of saying but…. Everyone know that Rory. Everyone."

"Oh for the love of all this it is good, you are driving me nuts, lady! I am going to say something and you will not interrupt me, or I will hang up. And when you call back, I will not answer. If you understand how serious I am being right now, please stay silent." Rory paused for a second and when Lorelai didn't say anything she continued. "Good, now you seem to be awfully concerned about this. All you keep saying to me is that Nicole is so ugh. Which as descriptive as ugh is it is it's not really a reason to be upset. It seems to me you are more concerned about the Luke being with Nicole part of the equation rather than the not telling you part. Now maybe I am wrong but if it were me I would maybe try to figure out why I care so much."

"That does seem to be the question du jour." Lorelai said quietly. She began to think about everything that was running through her head the night before. _Why did she care so much? _She shook her head vigorously hoping she could shake the thought out of head. Figuring out the reality of a situation had never been Lorelai's strong suit, "I stand firm at I'm upset because he didn't tell me."

"Okay, if that's why you _really _believe…" Rory said slowly. She wondered how such a smart woman could be so stubborn and dense about something.

"What do you mean if that's what I really believe? Of course that's what I believe there is no other logical explanation." Lorelai replied.

"Mom you and I both know there is another explanation but I can not get into that with you right now. So I will leave you with this thought because I really need to go back and study. Maybe Luke was going to tell you and he just didn't have the opportunity. Nicole and him could not have been back together that long. So why don't you give Luke the benefit of the doubt. Get up, finish your donut, this time get dressed, and go to Luke's and talk to him." Rory sternly replied.

"I don't want to go to Luke's." Lorelai whined in her best little kid voice. She paused for a moment and then added. "What other explanation?"

Rory ignored her mother's last question and simply said. "Mom, I need you to be a big girl and go to Luke's. I love you and I am hanging up now."

"But, Rory…" Lorelai whined.

"Goodbye Mom," Rory said as she hung up her phone.

The phone clicked in Lorelai's ear. "She hung up! Betrayed by own flesh and blood!" Lorelai yelled into the receiver. Then with a more quiet tone she added, "What other explanation?"

* * *

Lorelai walked up to Luke's diner at a turtle's pace. She tried to nonchalantly look in the window of the diner. If she was going to go in there and talk to Luke she was going to make damn sure Nicole was not there. She had been trying the whole way over to Luke's to think about what she was going to say to him. There were so many options. She could go in their and ignore everything. She could act like nothing from last night affected her at all. She could also simply pretend last night didn't happen and ask for a nice hot cup of coffee. Or she could do what she really wanted to do which was go in there and yell at Luke for being a big mean non sharer of important news. She also wanted to yell at him for making her look like an idiot last night. Now she was almost positive that she had made herself look like an idiot last night but, she felt as though the blame could and should be on Luke. 

She had no idea what she was going to say but she decided to bite the bullet and go inside. The coast looked like it was clear so Lorelai tentatively made her way into the diner. The Lunch rush appeared to be over so only Kirk and a few random customers remained. She took a seat at the counter and waited for Luke to approach her.

"Coffee?" Luke asked with a coffee cup in one hand and a coffee pot in the other.

"Am I that predictable that you already have everything ready to go before you hear my answer?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much." Luke replied.

"Well, good to know _**some** _things don't change." Lorelai replied in a sarcastic tone. She quickly took a sip of the coffee now in front of her in an attempt to undercut how harsh her words had sounded.

Luke and Lorelai sat for a moment in complete silence. Both were feeling the awkward tension that surrounded them. Luke knew what the awkwardness was about but the last thing he wanted to do was open a can of worms like that. As for Lorelai this was not going any of the ways she had planned. As Luke was about to walk away Lorelai suddenly asked, "Do you consider us friends?"

Luke knew at that very moment that the can was opened whether he wanted it to be or not. "Yes, Lorelai of course we are friends."

"See, now I always thought friends told each other things. Like I don't know things like when they get back together with their wives. Those are the kind of things friends know. Not the kind of things friends have to find out on the streets. Like some hobo who lives on the streets and caries a knapsack…" Lorelai started to ramble but Luke cut her off.

"Lorelai, you are not making any sense you didn't find out on the streets. We haven't been back together long. If you wouldn't have saw her last night I would have told you. It's still new."

"So you admit you are back together!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I didn't know it was something I had to admit. Why are you being like this? This really isn't your business." Luke was beginning to lose his patience.

"So it's not my business. So we aren't friends! Listen, I may not be a lawyer but I have been watching a Law and Order Marathon all morning long, and I am pretty sure I just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that friends tell each other things!" Lorelai yelled.

"I swear Lorelai you are a mental case!" Luke yelled back.

"Great, well now that Nicole's back in our lives you can have her write up the papers to commit me while you two hold hands and make googily eyes at each other." The words flew out of Lorelai's mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

"Our lives?! No, Lorelai, MY LIFE!" Luke yelled. He took a breath and in a gritted voice continued. "This is ridiculous. If you had a problem with Nicole and me I gave you a chance to say something and you told me to go for it! Now, I am just trying to be happy and you are acting like a maniac. This is none of your business."

"What chance?" Lorelai replied in a calmer tone.

"If you don't know what I'm talking about then I am not going to tell you." Luke quickly replied.

"Very mature Luke! Fine, I am just going to go then. "Lorelai huffed.

"FINE!" Luke yelled.

Lorelai angrily stood up and with more dramatics then necessary grabbed her purse.

As she was about to walk out the door Luke yelled to her, "You didn't pay for your coffee!"

"So sue me, we both know you have a good lawyer!" Lorelai yelled as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

Once outside of the door Lorelai took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She walked over to the gazebo and sat down on the bench. She was doing that thing you always do after an argument. She was trying to piece together everything that had just happened. Her thoughts were going into overdrive_. I told Luke I was like a hobo with a knapsack. What the hell does that mean? Then I said something about Law and Order. He is right I am a mental case. Luke is totally right I had no right to wig out like I did. I am being ridiculous! So what, Luke is back with Nicole. He explained to me that he just didn't have the chance to tell me. That should be enough. After all that is why I was mad. What was Rory saying about another explanation? I'm acting like I'm jealous or something. Oh Crap, I am jealous. I am really jealous, why am I jealous? Jealousy that must have been Rory's other explanation. _

That thought was followed by an even more unnerving one. This particular thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She finally figured out what Luke was talking about when they were fighting. Luke had asked her about Nicole before they ever went on that cruise and got married. That is what he meant at Rory's graduation forever ago. He had asked her if he should go on the cruise, _"considering everything_." At the time Lorelai didn't understand what **_everything_** meant but now it was all coming together. _And my stupid self told him to go for it. It was like he was asking permission and I didn't even get it. That is not a request someone who is just your friend asks of you._ Lorelai now knew two things. One was Luke has asked her a more than friendly question forever ago, and two was now she was jealous of Luke and Nicole. These two realizations at once made her breathing start to rapidly increase. _Oh yeah my head is doing that spinning thing again and now I'm pretty sure I am going to hyperventilate. If this was a cartoon right about now would be the time the acme brand anvil would be hitting me in the head.  
_


	3. Fire, Rain, and A Million Movie Referenc...

**What Am I Doing With My Life?**

**Authors Note: **Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them. Also remember that reviews make me feel happy, and happy people write faster. I am pretty sure this is a proven studied medical serious fact. Let's see what else; this Chapter is a bit longer then the last two so go me. And yes I know I am prolonging the inevitable with those two crazy kids, but really that is kind of the point….

**Spoilers:** still none.

**Premise: **A fic for the hard core raver in all of us. Or a fic about one of the millions of ways Luke and Lorelai might have gotten together. You decide.

**Chapter 3: "Fire, Rain, and a Million Movie References…"**

**The Next Day:**

"Hey Lorelai, how are you this morning." Sookie said in her usual chipper manner as she walked into the construction zone that was the Dragon Fly Inn.

Sookie then lifted her head up and actually saw Lorelai. Sookie could immediately tell that something was off. Lorelai looked pale and had those tired eyes where the skin beneath was just a little grey. The kind of eyes that no matter how much concealer you put on them the grey remains sparkling underneath. The bags that let anyone who notices see on your face that you are having a rough time.

Before Lorelai could even respond Sookie spoke again. "Okay, I know you and don't say your fine. Cause Lorelai Gilmore you have sad face on!"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and sighed simultaneously. "I am not going to lie to you Sook. I am in a mood! And please don't say _"Does someone have a case of the Monday's?" _You have been quoting _Office Space_ since I showed it to you last month and I can't deal with that right now."

"Case of the Mondays that _Office Space_ was hilarious. _You quit your job. No I'm just not going to go… Has anyone seen my stapler?" _Sookie chuckled. Then she noted Lorelai's frustrated look and quickly went back into serious mode. "What kind of mood?"

"The kind of mood where I listened to James Taylor on repeat the whole drive over here," Lorelai responded.

"_Carolina, on My Mind_," Sookie asked.

"Nope, _Fire and Rain_." Lorelai Answered.

"Oh God this is serious."

"You have no idea!" Lorelai said quickly. "The whole way over it was, _I've seen fire and I've see rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end. I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_… and I just could not take it off repeat." Lorelai shook her head as she spoke.

Sookie put her finger to chin as if she was contemplating something. "So, James Taylor for you that usually means melancholy mixed with introspective, right? Or wait does James Taylor mean angry mixed with a touch of sadness. No wait that's _Back in Black, ACDC_. No I'm right James is introspective Lorelai."

"You know me too well best friend of mine." Lorelai responded sadly as she plopped herself down on the floor. Sookie immediately slid down the wall and sat down beside her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do you want me to try to psychic friend's network it." Sookie asked as she lightly tapped Lorelai on the shoulder.

"I don't know if I want to tell you. I think you will suddenly come down with a case of the _I told you so's,_ and I'm still not sure you really did tell me so. Or, if I am reading too much into everything," Lorelai responded.

"Just tell me. I promise whatever it is I will not say I told you so." Sookie sincerely replied.

"Well it's just…. I have just come to some conclusions… that at some….that possibly at times…" Lorelai trailed off and then sighed with frustration. The words just did not want to come out.

"Go on. Possibly at times…" Sookie prompted.

"Possibly at times Luke and I _**both**_ act in ways… Ways that could be construed as being more than friendly…." Lorelai closed her eyes tight as she heard Sookie squeal. She then took a breath and continued. "And sometimes my reactions to things would leave me to believe that possibly I care about Luke in a more than friendly way. All of which are moot points now because he is back with Nicole. Plus, all the more than friendly ways he has maybe acted with me are all things that have happened in the past. It wasn't until I really thought about it and put all these things, these moments, these little hints, together that I realized that maybe something has been right under my nose this whole time."

Sookie squealed again and grabbed Lorelai by the shoulders. "I am so happy! I never thought this day would come. I want to make a cake. I want to make ten cakes. Mmm with strawberries…"

"Sookie you are getting a little off track." Lorelai jumped in.

Sookie looked directly at Lorelai and noticed the less than thrilled expression on her face. "You are saying what I think you're saying right? You like Luke, and you finally get that he likes you too. Because if that is what you are saying you don't seem happy. You are looking like someone just stole your lollypop, or popped your balloon, or one of those other expressions people use to describe sad children."

"Did you hear the part where I said none of what I feel or don't feel matters cause of that whole pesky 'he is back with his wife' thing?" Lorelai sadly answered.

"His Wife?" Sookie questioned as if she didn't remember Luke was married. "Oh yeah, Nicole. He is back with Nicole, huh?" Sookie said starting to deflate.

"Yep" Lorelai simply stated.

"Oh." Sookie said her face now matching Lorelai's. "This sucks. I mean you two together would be so great." Sookie then began to play devils advocate with herself. "Maybe you should just tell him anyway. But then that could end badly and you wouldn't want to lose him as a friend. Or it could end great, all slow motion running and kissing on a beach…" Sookie sighed, "Oh I don't know what you should do. This sucks. Lawyers suck, I am boycotting lawyers. Sam Waterston and I are through."

"Now you know why I am in a mood. This does suck, and thanks for boycotting Sam Waterston for me." Lorelai said with a half hearted laugh.

"Anytime," Sookie said. "I am sorry, sweetie. I don't know what to tell you this does in fact suck."

"Yeah, Sookie it really does." Lorelai said as she and Sookie both sat up from the floor and went off to start their respective days.

* * *

Lorelai was in an eerily calm mood as she headed towards Luke's. The consecutive days without a good night's sleep, every Luke conclusion she had reached, her talk with Sookie, and her long day of work had left her exhausted and resigned. Sometimes when too much is on your plate, and there are too many thoughts in your head, you just give up and hope that fate will give you the answers you can't seem to figure out on your own. So that was Lorelai's new thought process, whatever happens, happens. 

_Whatever happens, happens._ She repeated the thought to herself once again as she began to get closer to the dinner. The next thought in her head was, _I could just go home and collapse in to bed and avoid this all together. No I need coffee. I really need coffee, and I really hope Luke is in a forgiving mood... And maybe if I see Luke something will be clearer. Maybe it will all come out tonight. Ohhhh, maybe it will be Like that episode of Friends where Ross and Rachel fight cause she finally realizes that he likes her and she likes him. But then he tells her it's too late for her to admit that he likes her and leaves. But then he comes back and they make out in the rain.…. Kissing Luke, mmm…I am thinking about kissing Luke, this is weird. Maybe he would throw me on top of the counter…Okay, and now this is really weird. You know what though it could all come out and end horribly bad. I mean this could be friendship wrecking and all kinds of awkward, and… Breathe, back to your new mantra, Zen like state, whatever happens, happens. Breathe and walk in… _She said to herself as she opened the door to the diner.

She said the first thing that came into her head. "I know you are closed but I just came for a cup of coffee, and I'm way too tired to fight."

As she spoke she plopped herself down at the counter.

"Okay," Luke said nonchalantly.

The diner was empty so after Luke poured Lorelai a cup of coffee he sat down next to her at the counter.

Lorelai turned and faced where Luke was sitting.

"You are just going to accept that and not go all cold hard Luke on me?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Well, we fight a lot and I save cold hard Luke for special occasions." Luke said sounding just as resigned as she felt.

"I'm so tired I am going to accept that answer." Lorelai quickly responded.

They sat together in silence as Lorelai drank her coffee. Luke had his elbows on the counter and his hands were being used to hold his head up. He seemed to be lost in thought. Luke was sitting next to Lorelai but did not seem to fully mentally be there with her.

Lorelai barely noticed Luke's demeanor. She was too busy saying, _Whatever happens, happens. Whatever happens, happens. Whatever happens, happens,_ repeatedly in her nervous head. Suddenly she spoke. "Why do you think that is?"

"What is?" Luke said shaken from his own thoughts.

"Why do we fight so much?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"I don't know, I guess it's just in our nature. I think after you have been around a person a certain amount of time different patterns develop. The blow up, that's one of ours…:" Luke thoughtfully replied.

"You ever think it's out of frustration?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"Oh you are completely frustrating..." Luke said with a small laugh.

"Thank you for that." Lorelai sarcastically replied. Suddenly she was afraid of where the conversation was heading. Quickly she changed directions, "So, is this how it will be from now on? We can fight and then without saying anything it can be better."

"Who knows, it is how it is today. I think I have had my fill of fighting for the night." Luke softly replied.

"Ahh and now we get to the real motive. Are things not so great in lovely lawyer land?" Lorelai really didn't want to bring up Nicole but she just could not help herself.

"Lorelai, lets not start this again. See this is why we fight. You can never leave anything alone." Luke's voice began to rise.

"Okay fine. We don't have to talk about Nicole. Like I said before I'm too tired to fight." Lorelai quickly relented.

"Why are you so tired?" Luke asked. He was back to his normal tone.

"It's from the weekend long coke and booze binge I was on. It was all very _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_. Rory was the Benicio Del Toro to my Johnny Depp..." Lorelai sarcastically remarked.

"See the way you two eat I always pictured as having more of a _Half Baked_ type experience…" Luke joked.

"Okay, I really don't know what do with the fact that you had never seen _Casablanca_ until I showed it to you, but apparently you have seen _Half Baked_. I mean _Casablanca_ is arguably the best movie of all time. The other is a movie where the main plot is about 3 pot heads who become dealers in order to bail their forth pot head friend out of jail for horse cop killing. Something does not add up." Lorelai said incredulously.

"You have to remember I used to live with Jess." Luke responded.

"Okay, I am not going to even get into the implications of that." Lorelai said quickly.

"Fine, then how about you really tell me why you are so tired."

As Luke spoke Lorelai noticed the concern on his face. She then took a moment and really looked into his deep blue eyes and tiny goose bumps began to form on her arms. _He looks so worried. He is just so good to me sometimes._ She thought. _And if I tell him this could end up bad, like Titanic levels of bad. Then who will I go to when I really need that whole Luke presence. _

"I was just thinking about some things, and I didn't get much sleep this weekend because of it." Lorelai vaguely responded.

"What kind of things?" Luke questioned.

"Things like why Michael Ian Black doesn't get the credit he deserves. Plus, why are Rory and I the only ones who have seen and understand the brilliance of _Wet Hot American Summer_? With Lines like "_You taste like burger I don't like you anymore." _Why is that movie not a comedy classic?" Lorelai rambled trying desperately to distract Luke from his line of questioning.

"You know sometimes for just a change of pace you could give me a direct answer. I know it would save me a lot of headaches." Luke said rubbing his forehead just below the edge of his backward base ball cap.

"Fine, I was thinking about things that if I tell you what they were it will probably lead to us fighting again. Didn't we both agree that's not what we want?" Lorelai was trying to be evasive. However, as soon as the words left her mouth she realized she had maybe said too much.

"Wait, thoughts about what we were fighting about kept you up all weekend? Are you talking about Nicole and me? I take back what I said earlier, I now would like to talk about it," Luke asked intrigued.

"Well too bad." Lorelai replied shakily.

"You can't just tell me thoughts that had to do with me somehow kept you up all weekend, and then not tell me what you are talking about," Luke's voice raised in frustration.

"Yes, I can!" Lorelai's tone matched Luke's as she abruptly stood up.

As Lorelai stood up so did Luke, "No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can" Lorelai said determinedly.

"Not if you don't want to meet that cold hard Luke you were talking about earlier!" Luke yelled.

"Fine, I think I like you and it's completely freaking me out!" Lorelai shouted.

Lorelai's eyes widened in horror as she realized what she had just admitted. Her mind was on over load. _DANGER WILL ROBINSON, DANGER! __Get Out, Run, Run, Run, _her head shouted

Luke stood in complete shock. Finally, when his brain would allow him to form a sentence he spoke. "You like me?" The question was as uncertain as the man who had said it.

Luke's response had come just a second too late. He noticed that Lorelai was no longer facing him and that the door to the dinner was now shutting.

"You like me?" He said once more to no one. The question seemed to echo rather loudly through the now empty diner.


	4. The Absorbency of Purple Hoodies

**What Am I Doing With My Life?**

**Authors Note: **Chapter four, my friends this right here is the chapter where the action is at. Now that I have said that lets move on to where I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing my story because it's really nice and encouraging. This chapter was harder to write than the rest and for that reason I would really love some super special reviews to help me decide a few things.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Premise**: _Sophie's Choice, the Musical_! No wait; this is the fic about one of the millions of possible ways that Luke and Lorelai might have gotten together.

**Chapter Four: "The Absorbency of Purple Hoodies…"**

"_What I'm saying is, and this is not a come-on in any way, shape or form, is that men and women can't be friends because the sex part always gets in the way."_

Lorelai stared at her TV completely transfixed by the image on the screen. She was languidly spread out on her couch hugging a throw pillow tightly against her chest. The volume on the television was much louder than was completely necessary. Lorelai's theory was that if the TV was loud enough it would drown out the thoughts in her head. She was happy to report that for the moment it was working. However, the shrill sounds of the phone ringing were even louder than the television, and the noise snapped Lorelai right out of her dazed like state. The cordless phone rested somewhere between the pillow she had clenched to her chest and the cushions of the couch. The sound of the phone made her jump. In an attempt to find the cause of the incessant ringing the pillow she was hugging so tightly fell off the couch. The pillow landed on the coffee table knocking over a large glass of water. The water then spilled in every direction soaking anything in its path, which included an old carton of Chinese food and a copy of the latest Jane Magazine.

"Oh this is just crapping lovely." Were the first words that the person on the other end of the line heard as Lorelai brought the receiver to her ear.

"And hello to you too," Rory laughed.

"Sorry, I just knocked over a glass of water in an attempt to answer the phone. It's pretty typical of my Eeyore like luck these days," Lorelai frustratedly replied. "Oh and hi Rory," She added almost as an afterthought.

As Lorelai spoke she sat up on the couch and looked around for something near by to her to mop up the watery mess. The last thing she wanted to do was unnecessarily leave the sanctuary that was her living room. She noticed a purple hooded zip up sweatshirt on the other end of the couch and grabbed it. She figured it was probably just as absorbent as a towel so she placed it over the puddle on the coffee table, not even bothering to wipe it down.

"You know when you greet me like that I can actually feel how much you miss me." Rory joked. She was silent for a moment before she continued, "Mom am I hearing what I think I am hearing in the back ground?"

"No!" Lorelai guiltily replied.

"It is too! It's _When Harry Met Sally! _I told you to stop watching that movie. It can not be healthy. You have been watching that movie every time I have called for the last week." Rory sternly responded.

"Rory, this movie is the only thing that is giving me hope that maybe things will work out. I mean if Harry and Sally can make it work…." Lorelai trailed off as soon as she knew how pathetic she sounded.

"How many times do I have to tell you should just go in there and talk to him?" Rory asked.

"Did you not hear the story? Did you not hear what happened that night! Rory, I told the man that I liked him, and he said nothing. He just stared at me with this shocked look on his face. Then I ran out of there and he just let me leave. He hasn't even made any attempt to talk to me since then. Rory, I am Lloyd Dobler. I am '_I gave her my heart, and she gave me a pen' _I mean sure you have to change the pronouns around a bit but the idea behind it is the same." Lorelai said in a tone that was very similar to yelling.

"Okay you don't have to yell at me." Rory said quickly. "Fine, watch the movie again. I am just saying that going to work and coming straight home everyday and hiding out in our house isn't going to solve anything."

"You don't know that. You are young Rory there are a lot of things you don't know. Maybe my plan will solve everything." Lorelai stubbornly replied. "Plus, that's not all I'm doing. I am also trying to find a way to build a time machine, or some kind of _Men In Black_ type mind erasing device."

"Well, as long as you have goals." Rory sarcastically remarked.

"This is really all your fault." Lorelai added.

"How is what happened my fault?" Rory replied incredulously.

"If you wouldn't have put the idea in my head that there was another reason I was mad about Luke and Nicole I never would have come to all these conclusions. He would just be Luke, this flannel wearing, coffee supplier slash friend of mine. Not Luke, this great guy I make a fool out of myself in front by telling him I like him when he has a wife. A wife Rory, the man has a wife!"

"Mom, its not my fault and we both know it. Call me crazy but I still think this will all work out." Rory said with sincerity.

"And that is precisely why I am watching _When Harry Met Sally_ to give me that same hope. I don't think it's working though…" Lorelai said sadly.

"It's going to be okay." Rory sympathetically returned.

"I am not so sure." Lorelai sighed. _I am not sure of anything anymore._ She thought. "I hate that I am turning into one of those girls who gets all depressed over a guy. I feel like I should be eating bon bon's or something, I suck."

"Aww, my poor little kitten, you don't suck," Rory declared.

"Yes, I do. I am being that girl we hate. The _Oh I was rejected and now I can't function girl._ I am like one big walking romantic cliché. I feel like I should be wearing an ugly robe and have tissues surrounding me. Hell, even the movie I am watching has so been done. I just can't seem to help my utter lameness in this situation." Lorelai ranted.

"Mom, you have always been a firm believer in wallowing." Rory reminded.

"Yeah, but this is pathetic even for me. Luke and I never even went out this shouldn't be so hard…"

"You are being way too hard on yourself." Rory argued.

"I guess what it is, and let's just put aside this sudden stomach gnawing type feeling I am having for him, Luke is a really good friend. Usually if I am feeling sad or weird about something like I am with this I will go to Luke's and get some coffee. Then sometime during my stay I will admit what's bothering me, and he will just say or do something so sweet to make me feel better. Sure he tries to hide it by being all grumpy and ranting but he is such a good guy. Did I ever tell you the year that I was uninvited to your grandparents Christmas party Luke made me a Santa Burger just to cheer me up?" Lorelai stated.

"He did. That is so sweet!" Rory responded.

"Yeah he did. But, now I can't go to him because he is the one making me all confused and sad. Yuck, I hate this."

Just then there was a loud knock at the door.

"I have to go, Rory. Someone is at the door, and I ordered Pizza." Lorelai said as she dragged herself off the couch and made her way towards the door.

"Okay, I love you mom. It will get better." Rory replied.

"Love you too." Lorelai said.

Lorelai took the phone away from her head and pressed the off button as she simultaneously opened the door.

"Hey Joe…" She started but abruptly stopped as she saw who was on the other side of the door. The phone that was in her hand fell with a loud thud on the ground. The battery pack flew out of the phone landing at Lorelai's feet.

"Luke…" Lorelai said in the quietest voice that either she or Luke had ever heard.

* * *

"Hey," Luke said quietly. 

"Hey," Lorelai said tentatively.

Luke and Lorelai both sat at opposite sides of the door staring at each other. It was weird she thought for some reason he might look different to her when she finally saw him again. But he didn't, he was the same old Luke with the same flannel and blue baseball cap she had given him years ago. She looked at him right in the eyes and for a moment was transfixed by the deep blue intensity of them. So maybe he does look a little different she thought. She wondered if he had always looked at her in that intense way, or if was just as new as everything that had to do with him lately.

"Mind if I…" Luke gestured with his hands indicating he wanted to go inside. "I mean unless you are busy."

"Oh sure, sorry come on in." Lorelai moved out of the way letting Luke inside. "The place is a little messy, but you are used to it..." Lorelai added nervously.

Luke bent down and picked up the pieces of her cordless phone as Lorelai closed the door behind him.

"I can fix this for you." Luke said with the pieces of the phone now in his hands.

"Oh good," Lorelai awkwardly replied. _What is he doing here?_ She wondered._ Why am I wearing Hello Kitty pajamas and no bra while **When Harry Met Sally** plays in the background? I know why, because apparently I need to feel as humiliated as possible around Luke at all times..._

"So you want something to drink or to sit down or something?" she added after a second.

"I am okay." Luke responded as they both made there way into Lorelai's living room.

"So…" Lorelai started.

Luke looked like he was about to say something when he looked down at the coffee table and saw the soaking wet purple sweatshirt. Lorelai noticed where his eyes had wondered and spoke again.

"I spilled and I couldn't find a towel." She said as way of an explanation.

"Oh, um creative, I guess." Luke said it like it was a question.

They sat in a silence so uncomfortable that Lorelai really regretting not getting farther on her time machine idea. The tension in the air finally got to Luke and he dramatically sat down on her couch, complete with a heavy sigh. Lorelai didn't know what to do so she followed his lead and sat down on the couch. She sat as far away from him on the couch as humanly possible practically hugging the arm of the sofa.

"I don't know why I came here." Luke finally admitted while he placed the pieces of the broken phone in the space on the couch between him and Lorelai.

"Okay." Lorelai quietly said. She was not about to embarrass herself again. She was going to let him lead this conversation if it killed her.

"You said you liked me." Luke finally exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that..." Lorelai started.

Before she could finish Luke cut her off, "You said you like me and then you ran away. And for days now I have been telling myself that you couldn't have possibly meant what I think you meant. I know that with Rory being gone and everything, you must get …"

"What I said had nothing to do with Rory." Lorelai quickly cut him off. Sadly she continued, "Luke, if you want to we can just forget it ever happened. We can just forget I said it. You're married, you are with Nicole, I shouldn't, and I had no right to…"

"I think I am getting divorced." Luke revealed.

"You are?" Lorelai questioned trying desperately to keep the hope out of her voice.

Suddenly Luke stood up. "Yeah, I am. It just wasn't right with Nicole and it was stupid to try and think it could be."

"Oh, I see." Lorelai said once again giving away nothing.

Luke began pacing back and forth before going into full Luke rant mode, "You know originally, I came over here to yell at you. To tell you had no right to do that to me. To only say what you said to me when I finally had someone. And I mean in a way it's the truth. I sat back and watched you with so many guys and I finally realized you'd never see me in that way. So I moved on, ya know. I did the healthy thing. Then all of a sudden you seem like you are jealous, and then you tell me you like me and it seemed like it was all too little too late."

Lorelai stood up and made her way over to Luke. Finally when she was just inches away from him she exploded in anger, "So that's why you came over here? To tell me I am this horrible person who never saw you that way until it was too late? What the hell is that, Luke?" She poked him in the chest and continued, "What about you? From what I can gather you knew that you felt something for me, and you did nothing! I didn't know, Luke. You knew and just like you said you just sat back and watched me with guys and now you're mad that I never got the clue. You never said anything! I am not Miss Cleo, how the hell was I supposed to know?" She finished with a shout.

Hot angry tears began to fall down Lorelai's cheek. She didn't want to let him get to her like this and she was trying with everything inside of her to will the tears back.

"You should just go, Luke. This is pointless, all we do is yell at each other. I for one am tired of feeling like an ass." Lorelai's breath caught in her throat as she spoke.

Lorelai began to turn around and walk away from Luke when he suddenly grabbed one of her hands and spun her around to face him.

"Don't feel like an ass. I am an idiot." Luke said in an unrecognizable tone_. I_ _don't think I have ever heard him sound like that before, his voice is all low and throaty, _and before Lorelai's thoughts could go any further Luke was pulling her towards him and he had placed his lips on hers.

For a second Lorelai wanted to back away. Nothing was resolved between them and she was so angry just the second before. However, she just couldn't back away because the feel of Luke's lips on her was simply too intense. She hadn't been kissed in awhile but she couldn't remember it ever feeling the way it did when Luke's lips tentatively touched hers. She instinctually moved closer to him and began to be an active participant in their kiss. When Luke's tongue lightly brushed her lips, a chill ran through her body that made her have this indescribable tingling sensation. The gnawing feeling in her stomach felt like it had exploded into butterflies, which were fluttering every which way inside of her. The only thought in her head was the intense need she had to be closer to him. There was practically no space between them and yet she still wanted closer.

As if Luke had read her mind her moved his hands to the small of her back and pulled her even tighter to him, putting one of his legs between hers. Their mouths opened to let each other in deeper and from that point on it was all lips, tongues, teeth, and gut instinct. Their kisses were deliberate but rapid. Each kiss was more impassioned and fervent then the last. They would take a second to breathe but never long enough to think about anything but putting their lips back on to each other. The only thing they could hear was their hearts rapidly beating. The only thing they could feel were each others searing lips and swift hands as they roamed freely all over each others bodies. However, this wasn't a fairly tale situation. Luke and Lorelai kissing felt insanely real for the both of them and neither one of them wanted the messy perfection to end.

Lorelai only realized her and Luke were moving when she felt her shirt inching up her stomach and an icy coolness on the now bare skin of her back. Her brain started to be able to function. _Am I against the wall_? She wondered._ Stop thinking this feels too damn good to be ruined by thoughts._

As Luke began to trail kisses down her neck she decided she was in fact against the wall. It was a damn good thing to because she knew that the massive wall and Luke's strong hands were the only things keeping her upright.

"You smell like lilies..." Luke grunted into her skin as he slowly made his way from her neck back up to her mouth.

Just as his lips once again reached hers, the second loud knock of the night was heard at the door.

No one had discovered them, but they both jumped off of each other at the sound of the knock as if they had been caught.

As Lorelai jumped, she smacked her head against the wall with a loud thud.

"Son of a…" Lorelai yelled as she hit her head.

She looked at Luke who had a dazed deer in the head lights expression on his face.

Lorelai didn't know what to do. Too many things were happening at once. _Luke and I kissed. We more than Kissed, we made out. I made out with Luke and it was good. It was more than good it was all kinds of "OH MY GOD." And what's weird is how it wasn't weird, it wasn't weird at all. Oww my head hurts… Oh crap my head hurts because someone's at the door and Luke and I jumped off each other, and I hit my head. Luke, whom I have now made out with, who looks like he might pass out? That can't be good. Okay stop thinking! Start doing! Get the door; you know where that is, you should probably speak as well, speaking is good…._

"Pizza," Lorelai blurted out.

Luke looked at her even more bewildered than he had just a moment ago.

"I ordered Pizza, that's probably it…" Lorelai said trying to complete her thought. As she spoke she walked out of the room to answer the door. What she left behind her was a still in shock unmoving Luke.


	5. Looking For Signs In All The Wrong Place...

**What Am I Doing With My Life?**

**Authors Note: **Chapter 5 isin the house. For everyone who has been reviewing you are all awesome and I thank you so much. Remember reviews are what make the world go round, so please if you are reading let me know what's up. P.S. waiting for next weeks Gilmore Girls is killing me!

**Spoilers:** None.

**Premise**: It's about this really big boat that no one thinks will sink, until Iceberg ahead….No, I am wrong that's _Titanic _and this is the fic about one of the millions of possible ways that Luke and Lorelai might have gotten together.

**Chapter Five: "Looking For Signs In All The Wrong Places…"**

Lorelai slowly walked back into her living room tightly gripping the box of pizza she had just acquired. She stole a quick glance at Luke who was now sitting on the couch looking straight ahead. Luke was so nervous that Lorelai could actually feel the anxious energy radiating off of him. Lorelai paused for a moment because she just didn't know what to do. She couldn't quite figure out the proper etiquette in this particular situation. _What do I do now? Do I tell him we need to talk about all this? Do I throw the pizza dramatically across the room and then jump on him? Do I give him some kind of out since he looks like he might throw up? Ahhhhh…._

Lorelai gradually made her way over to the couch. She placed the pizza box on top of the sweatshirt slash make shift towel that was on the coffee table. Then she slowly sat down on the couch. This time Lorelai purposely sat right next to Luke leaving little to no space between them. _This is okay right, how close I am sitting?_ Lorelai wondered. _He looks so weird. I wish he would say something. I mean sitting this close has to be alright. Lets be honest here a second ago this mans tongue was in my mouth. I think I can sit close to him._

"Um, feel free to have some pizza if you want. As it turns out I am not so hungry. Shocking I Know!" Lorelai's words filled up the silence of the room.

"Oh thanks, but you do know that dairy is really bad for you. I mean think about it, milk is juice squeezed from a cow. It wasn't meant for human consumption and as for cheese I mean that's like congealed milk. I mean if you just think about where dairy products come from, and how they are made, it's not really surprising that they are not healthy…." Luke ranted finally finding his voice.

As Luke spoke Lorelai began to laugh, not just a tiny chuckle but full fledged hysterical laughter. In an attempt to calm herself down she put her head in her hands while her elbows rested on her lap.

"What so funny?" Luke asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, everything I don't know. One minute we are all over each other like a couple of a teenagers and the next you are talking to me about the dangers of dairy. I mean if you think about it Luke it's pretty funny." Lorelai said between giggles.

"I guess you are right. It is a little ridiculous." Luke let out a small laugh as he spoke.

"I think maybe we should talk about what just happened, don't you?" Lorelai asked suddenly turning serious.

"Yeah, I guess we should. " Luke conceded.

"Okay…" Lorelai began.

"Okay…" Luke replied.

Both Luke and Lorelai once again stared straight ahead not wanting to look each other in the eye. Both of them were trying to silently will the other to be the first one to speak.

"Alright well then I guess I will start. I have a lot of things to say. I think I do anyway. I don't really know where to start actually." Lorelai giggled nervously as she continued. "I guess one thing I what I want to know is why you never asked me out? I mean I know that sounds kind of bad, or like conceited, and maybe that shouldn't be my first question. But, you said something before about watching me with other guys and to me that kind of implied that you have maybe felt something for me for awhile. So I just wondered why you didn't just ask because there were plenty of times when I wasn't with anyone."

"I tried." Luke admitted. For the first time since they kissed they both looked at each other directly in the eyes. "At first something always happened. I was always interrupted or someone would show up or something. I don't know exactly what it was but something always got in the way. Then one day you came up to me seemingly out of no where in the diner. You started to talk to me about how you were no good at relationships and dating and that you didn't have many people you could count on, but that I was one of them."

"I remember that." Lorelai said softly.

"Yeah well after that I didn't try anymore. I knew what you needed was a friend. I kind of thought we had some kind of unspoken something… I don't know what I thought or what I am trying to say here. Talking about this kind of stuff is not my strong point, and I am coming off sounding like an idiot right now." Luke gruffly responded.

"You aren't coming off like an idiot. I understand what you are saying about the unspoken entity we have always had between us. Believe me I get it... "Lorelai honestly replied.

"Yeah well…" Luke started but then trailed off.

"So what do you want to do? Are things with you and Nicole really done? Do you want to pretend this never happened? Do we date? Why am I always the one asking all the questions?" Lorelai said hurriedly.

Luke chuckled at Lorelai's nervous line of questioning. "Yes Nicole and I are done. I broke things off with Nicole the day after what happened with you and me in the diner. Plus, its not like I planned on kissing you tonight but I am not the kind of guy who would do something like that if I was still with someone else, especially not to you."

"Good to know." Lorelai said with a slight smile on her face.

"As for what we do now. I don't really know. I do know that I am not divorced yet and that is something I have to deal with. I also know that I don't want this to be the last time this happens." Luke admitted quickly looking away from her.

"Good. That's good. I feel the same way. I mean about this happening again. In the fact that I would like it to happen again and I don't want it to not happen again…" Lorelai started to ramble.

"So we both want this to happen again." Luke smiled.

"That appears to be the consensus." Lorelai smiled back.

"Well, that's good. It's pretty late. I guess I should probably go now and leave you to your pizza." Luke said almost reluctantly.

"Oh you mean my death by dairy." Lorelai joked.

"Exactly," Luke said as he stood up. "I will call you tomorrow and we can decide on some things."

Luke and Lorelai both got up and made their way to the door. As Luke opened the front door Lorelai lightly grabbed his hand. He immediately turned around so he was face to face with her.

"Luke." Lorelai quietly uttered. "This was nice, extremely weird but in the end very nice."

"I know what you mean."

Luke leaned in and placed the lightest of kisses on Lorelai's lips. As Luke's lips brushed Lorelai's a shiver traveled down her back and she instantly wanted to make the kiss deeper. But before she was given that chance Luke backed away.

"Goodnight Lorelai. Sweet dreams." Luke huskily whispered.

Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand and then let go of it. He opened the door and walked out to the porch.

"Sweet dreams, that is a distinct possibility Luke Danes. Good night." Lorelai blushed.

Luke looked back at her and smiled.

"Oh and Luke remember to call me." Lorelai added shyly.

"I will," Luke affirmed as he made his way towards his truck.

Lorelai watched him go for a minute and once he made it inside his truck she finally and some what reluctantly closed the front door. She leaned her back against the door and slowly slid down it until she was on the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Her thoughts began to wash over her.

_This is good. This is really good. He wants this to happen again, I want this to happen again, this is good. I can't believe he remembered that conversation I had with him about relationships… Wait a second. Holy crap this is LUKE. There was a reason I said that to him. I didn't want to end up hurting him. I remember Sookie told me to look in his eyes and that freaked me out. Oh man I could hurt Luke. I do suck at dating and relationships that wasn't a lie. I freak out. I am freaking out. Oh crap, crap, crap, crap!_

* * *

"Hello," Rory said as she picked up her ringing phone. 

"Rory, I am freaking out!" Lorelai exclaimed into her cell phone. Lorelai was frantically pacing back and forth in her living room.

"Is saying hello passé now? Or are we just past saying hello?" Rory asked jokingly.

"Fine, **_Hello_** Rory I am freaking out!" Lorelai quickly responded.

"Is this about Luke again? How much could have changed? I talked to you like an hour or two ago." Rory asked slightly exasperated.

"We kissed!" Lorelai interrupted.

"Who'd you kiss?" Rory wondered momentarily confused.

"The Pizza guy, Rory it was straight out of Cinemax after dark," Lorelai deadpanned. "Who do you think I kissed, Rory? Luke I kissed Luke!"

"You kissed Luke!" Rory excitedly yelled, "When? Where? How? An hour ago you were watching _When Harry Met Sally_ telling me you are _Lloyd Dobler_ and now you're kissing Luke. Who last time I checked was married, and oh wow so much is going on. My head is spinning…"

"You're telling me sister. One minute I am contemplating how to build a time machine thinking I am the next _Elenor Rigby _and the next I am up against a wall making out with Luke." Lorelai quickly added.

"Eww and now we venture into too much information territory… Seriously, without the gory details what happened?"

"Its too much I am freaking out!" Lorelai added seemingly out of no where.

"Well just slow down." Rory said soothingly, "and sit down I can hear you pacing. Just tell me what happened."

"Well it wasn't the pizza guy at the door when I hung up with you." Lorelai said as she plopped herself down on the couch. "It was Luke at the door. From this point on it all happened so fast. One minute it's all awkward, and I'm breaking the house phone, and he is telling me he doesn't know why he came here. The next minute I find out him and Nicole are over. Then we are yelling at each other about timing, and the fact that he has had a thing for me and didn't tell me. And let me tell you kid by that point I was really pissed off and I told him he should just leave and then bam! Next thing I know Luke lips are on mine and we are having this amazing mind blowing kiss…"

"Oh my god! That's crazy! That is great, you and Luke, yay!" Rory exclaimed. "What happened after that? Wait, will I be emotionally scarred if we continue? Cause if you and Luke and dirtiness…"

"No, no dirtiness. But if the real pizza guy hadn't come, I don't know that there wouldn't have been a whole lot of all kinds of dirtiness …" Lorelai started.

"Oh Jeez, what did I say about gory details. Please let's try and focus on what did happen." Rory quickly cut her mother off.

"Okay, what did happen, got it. Well the pizza guy knocked and we both jumped off each other and I hit my head, which on a side note is killing me!"

"Mom, focus," Rory reminded.

"Focus, okay so that kind of snapped us out of it. When the pizza guy left I asked Luke why he had never asked me out. Point blank I just said it. I was so proud of myself! So anyway, he tells me that he tried a few times to ask me out but something always happened. Then he tells me this story about how one day I went up to him and told him I sucked at relationships and dating and that he was one of the only people I could count on and that's when he gave up on the idea of us cause it was clear I wanted him as a friend."

"Oh wow." Rory said really into her mom's story.

"Yeah and that part of the conversation is exactly why I am freaking out right now. Rory you know me, I do suck at relationships and dating! I run away, I am a runner! I was so preoccupied with these swirling stomach feelings I was having for Luke that are on like an 11 that I wasn't thinking clearly. I am not a good dater and is that even what he wants from me, to date? I am not sure. He never really said dating. He did say he would call me. All I know is we kissed and now it's like that line has been crossed. If only I knew for sure that everything would work out and that I wouldn't go all Lorelai and bolt. But let's look at the facts man. I am Julia Roberts in runaway bride! I am Flo Jo, I am something else that runs a lot, I am cheetah they run a lot don't they?" Lorelai rambled.

"Stop freaking out. Things will work out; you won't run it is Luke."

"Oh it's Luke, oh okay then. I wasn't clear on that, that it was in fact Luke, thanks for that!" Lorelai snapped.

"Watch it snappy pants!" Rory responded.

"Okay I need to just calm down and look for a sign that things will work out. Come on how about you give me a sign things will work out. "Lorelai desperately replied.

"What kind of sign?" Rory asked.

"Some kind of sign that I won't run, something that tells me that things will work out. You know a sign from the universe and what not."

"And I am supposed to come up with this sign."

"Yes, if you love me you will find me a sign," Lorelai added.

"Okay. Umm," Rory started and then took a long pause.

"Okay, this is not helping me!"

"Got It! Coffee," Rory said after a moment.

"What?" Lorelai questioned.

"Luke makes the best coffee. You could never be without it; therefore you won't run from Luke because Luke has the coffee. Coffee that is your sign."

"That is the lamest sign I have ever heard." Lorelai cried.

"Hey, you only gave me a moments notice on this whole sign business!" Rory stated.

"Okay how about this one?" Lorelai asked. "Luke and Laura were the greatest soap opera couple of all time. Luke and me aka Lorelai have names that are remarkably similar to theirs, hence we are meant to be."

"And you think my coffee sign was lame? Plus, I was sick last week and watching _General Hospital_ and from what I could gather Luke is with some red head and Laura is cationic."

"Great. So I am going to end up catatonic and I think at one point Nicole's hair was red. Super! Thanks universe!" Lorelai pronounced.

"Oh I know and this one is good!" Rory responded happily.

"Well tell me…" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay remember that one time we played 1, 2, 3 he's yours and you ended up with Kirk?"

"How could I forget that was the worst outcome of that game ever." Lorelai answered. "But what does this have to do with a Luke sign."

"I am getting there! The thing was you didn't really end up with Kirk. It was Luke you ended up with. Luke was the third guy but you wouldn't admit that he was fair game and I wasn't going to argue about it. But the reality is that he was the third guy we saw and he did count and he is yours. So 1, 2, 3 Luke's yours that is your universal sign!" Rory finished proudly.

"Really, 1, 2, 3, Luke's mine?" Lorelai questioned with a tinge of happiness coming through her voice. "That's just a game though."

"Or a sign" Rory declared.

"Or a game," Lorelai argued

"Or a sign!" Rory countered. "Admit it mom, it's a pretty good sign."

"I admit nothing." Lorelai laughed.

"You're laughing that's a good sign too," Rory laughed as well. "Honestly mom stop freaking out and just calm down and everything will be fine."

"How can you know that?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh not this again! Okay mom it's late and a college girl needs her beauty rest. So if you want this thing with Luke and I know you do then just stay calm. If you get running urges or you start to freak out just remember one, two, three, he's yours."

"Okay we never even agreed on the fact that the game was a sign." Lorelai persisted.

"Yes we did. Or I did and what I say goes missy. Now good night and have dirty Luke dreams," Rory paused for a second. "Okay I thought I was in a place where I could say something like that but, wow I really just creeped myself out."

Lorelai laughed into the phone, "Okay good night, I guess."

"Night, Mom." Rory said as she hung up the phone.

After Rory hung up Lorelai started to make her way up to her room. When she walked passed a certain wall the memory of being pressed up against it returned to her instantly.

"I AM STAYING CALM!" Lorelai shouted at the wall before making her way up the stairs.


	6. Cow Books and Cocoon’s

**What Am I Doing With My Life?**

**Authors Note: **Wow, so I wrote chapter 6 as a little pick me up for myself because this week's GG was brilliant but completely depressing. I have a feeling others are feeling the same way so this chapter is all cotton candy, and sunshine.

Oh and now here is the part where I tell you I am a review whore, even a little "keep going" is nice to hear. Come on people I am in a delicate mood don't disappoint me, ha ha.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Premise**: Something funny goes here. The fic about one of the millions of possible ways that Luke and Lorelai might have gotten together.

**Chapter 6: "Cow Books and Cocoon's"**

As Lorelai walked up to the front of Luke's Diner she took a deep breath of the cool morning air while simultaneously tucking her hair behind her ears. Lorelai then reached out and grasped the door handle tightly. She was about to go inside when she paused at the sight of Luke who was behind the counter taking orders. She really did want to go inside but, suddenly the door felt like it weighed a million pounds. At this particular moment Lorelai simply did not have the concentration or strength needed to tear her eyes off Luke for long enough to be able to focus on actually opening the door.

_I can do this. I can remain calm._ She thought._ I will not freak out. It's Luke. I mean come on it is Luke; this is a guy who once wore a **Star Trek **shirt for a year of his life. You shouldn't be freaked out by this man. He is also Luke who you shared perhaps the best kiss of your life with last night. He really is such a good kisser just the right amount of everything. Okay focus. Remain calm. Today is the first day in a long time that you will not make a fool out of yourself in front of this man. Today is a new day._

"Lorelai, dear are you ever going to open that door, because sweetie I know I want to go inside. I am famished." Miss Patty's voice jarred Lorelai out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry I got a little distracted." Lorelai said finally giving the energy necessary to open the door.

"Well Honey, who wouldn't be distracted staring at Luke like that," Miss Patty smiled.

"I was not staring at Luke." Lorelai denied.

"Okay whatever you say, darling." Miss Patty laughed making her way to a table where Babette was already sitting.

Lorelai soon realized it wasn't just Miss Patty laughing at her. Luke's eyes were directly on hers and he was laughing too.

_Okay I won't make a fool out myself starting now. _Lorelai amended in her head as she made her way towards Luke.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked as she took a seat at the counter.

"Can't take your eyes off of me, huh?" Luke laughed lightly smiling brightly at her.

"God Narcissistic much! Careful Luke I wouldn't go by any pools of water. You might just be so enamored with yourself you turn into a flower. Hmm I wonder what a flannel flower would look like." Lorelai sarcastically replied.

"You're right I am completely full of myself. You weren't staring at me so intently that Miss Patty had to force you to open the door." Luke Laughed even harder and quickly and ever so lightly touched Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai involuntarily shivered at the slight contact. _My god what is with me! One small touch and I'm all pudding and Jell-O and all other sorts of wobbly deserts._

"Good to know that you agree." Lorelai responded after a moment.

"Coffee?" Luke asked as he set down a cup in front of Lorelai.

"Always," Lorelai smiled.

As Luke poured Lorelai's coffee something suddenly struck her. She realized that anytime Luke was around his mere presence gave her this really serene feeling deep in her chest. Now she knew she was far from calm around him. In fact since she figured out she had feelings for him she was a complete nervous wreck anytime he was in the vicinity of her. However, at this moment Lorelai finally noticed that whether she was happy, or sad, fighting with him, or kissing him, being his friend, or something more, it didn't matter the same feeling was always there. She realized she had felt it for almost as long as she had known him. She couldn't describe the exact feeling even to herself but to her it almost felt like being safe.

_It's quite a dichotomy. How is it possible I feel like I am about to go ski diving with no parachute, and at the same time feel like I am carefully wrapped in some kind of cocoon. _As she contemplated this thought Luke leaned over the counter and spoke in a hushed tone to make sure that he wound not be overheard.

"So Lorelai, I was, uh, going to, um, call you. You kind of beat me too it by showing up here. I was thinking about last night and I don't know I thought that you might want to talk some more, or maybe do something, or…." Luke started sincerely but with a bit of awkwardness.

"Sounds good," Lorelai cut Luke off in mid sentence she decided she was going to run with this cocoon feeling.

"What sounds good?" Luke asked.

"Everything, you were going to call me that is good. You wanted to talk, that's good. You thought we should maybe do something all of that is good..." Lorelai explained thoughtfully.

The smile that appeared on Luke's face as Lorelai spoke made her want to jump over the counter and get that whole Jell-O sensation going all over again.

"Oh I see. That is good. I feel like we both have been saying 'good' a lot lately." Luke simply replied.

Lorelai wasn't paying attention to a word of what Luke was saying because she was focusing on his soft lips while thinking up a rather brilliant scheme. Suddenly, in one sweeping move she scooted back from the counter effectively ending the more intimate position that her and Luke were in just the second before. As Lorelai made her little move Luke automatically straightened up so he was no longer leaning over the counter.

Lorelai then began to speak in a fairly loud tone, "Hey Luke, remember that thing I wanted to borrow. I was wondering if I could go upstairs and get it."

"What thing?" a confused Luke asked.

"You know that, um, that Moo-" She stopped for a second continuing with the long "ooo" and contemplated. O_kay, this is Luke he would not have a movie that I don't have. Hell, the man might not even have a movie in general, let alone one I would borrow. It's too suspicious. Think of something more believable, Lorelai think! Book, go with book!_ "Book I wanted to borrow." Lorelai finished quickly.

"The Moo Book? Like a book on cows?" Luke asked completely baffled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lorelai."

"No Luke," Lorelai said in a pointed tone trying to get him to catch on. "You know that book that took you forever, emphasis on forever, to read. Remember it had that pizza guy in it, and the broken phone, and that purple sweatshirt that the pretty girl used as a towel." Lorelai looked at Luke's eyes willing him to understand.

"Oh, that book." Luke said still a little puzzled but finally catching on that Lorelai for some reason wanted to go upstairs. "Oh yeah, come on follow me. I will go get it for you right now."

Luke and Lorelai both made their way to the entrance of the stairs on opposite sides of the counter.

As they disappeared Miss Patty turned to Babette and laughed. "I don't think there is a book."

"Oh I hope not. Word is that Luke re-broke up with Nicole earlier this week, and I saw him at Lorelai's last night. It's about time those two crazy kids get together. Talk about your hot couple!" Babette pronounced.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai were now in front of the door to Luke's apartment. 

"So what in the world was that…" Luke started.

He was cut off by Lorelai's lips pressed against his. It was now Luke's turn to be pressed up against a wall or in this case a door. As Lorelai backed Luke up against the door his response was instant. He grabbed Lorelai's waist so that there was no space between them and held her tightly against him. Then he took Lorelai's bottom lip between his and lightly sucked at it. After a moment of this sweet torture Luke moved his mouth up slightly, silently urging Lorelai to do the same, and she eagerly obeyed. Lorelai's mouth opened and their tongues once again met. As they enthusiastically nipped and licked at each other it seemed that neither one of them could get an adequate amount of each other.

_Okay so I was not imagining things, this man is an incredible, mind blowing kisser. _Lorelai reassured herself as her and Luke's mouths continued in their delicate ballet. Only when she was sure she was just seconds from death due to the lack of oxygen did she slightly back away.

"I just really wanted to do that again." Lorelai whispered still in Luke's arms.

"That's okay right?" She added with a little uncertainty in her voice.

"Oh that is definitely okay." Luke said slightly breathless.

"Is this weird?" Lorelai inquired as she touched her forehead to Luke's.

"It's different." Luke replied honestly.

"Bad different?" Lorelai nervously asked pulling away slightly to look at Luke in the eyes.

"No definitely not bad," Luke reassured.

Lorelai noticed she was still firmly in Luke's arms and she smiled to herself. For just a moment she let herself truly enjoy the feeling of Luke's arms around her. Once the moment had passed she spoke.

"Well, we better go find some kind of book in your apartment really fast. Hopefully one that could theoretically be the Moo Book, because both Miss Patty and Babette are downstairs, and well do I really need to finish this sentence."

"No you don't." Luke chuckled. "You know that wasn't the most well thought out cover story. "

"Sorry, usually my plans are much more sophisticated. The next time I want to kiss you I promise the planning will be very involved. Oh I know! I don't want to give anything away, but possibly I will precariously dangle from some kind of rope, ala _Mission Impossible_. No wait, maybe I will get 11 of my friends to help me out with an elaborate plan to sneak into your house. I will call them _Lorelai's Eleven._"

"Come on crazy lady!" Luke joked.

Luke turned around and opened his door. He reached behind him with his unoccupied hand and grabbed Lorelai's arm leading her into his apartment.

"I am not a crazy lady. You are a crazy lady!" Lorelai returned as the door to the apartment closed behind them.


	7. Knowing Right in Your Hello Kitty

**What Am I Doing With My Life?**

**Authors Note: **Well kids to sort of quote REM it's the end of the fic as we know it. Yes, that is right this is the last chapter of "_What Am I Doing with My Life?"_ Aww it's kind of sad, but it ends happy and that's good. I had a lot of fun writing it, and to everyone who reviewed thank you so much and I love you all like two dollar whores. Ha ha. I am hoping that I will once again be struck with the inspiration stick and I will have a new fic out soon. We shall see.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Premise**: Bette Midler's triumphant return to Television. No I am wrong it's the fic about one of the millions of possible ways that Luke and Lorelai might have gotten together.

**Chapter 7: "Knowing Right in Your Hello Kitty"**

"Luke, hey hi, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as she opened her front door. Luke didn't immediately respond to Lorelai's question and that gave her a chance to notice the nervous look written all over Luke's face. When it became clear to Lorelai that he wasn't going to say anything she continued, "Come on in."

Luke slowly stepped into her house and they both made their way in to the living room.

"I think we should go on a date." Luke finally managed to spit out.

Lorelai spun around quickly so she was now face to face with Luke.

"A date?" Lorelai questioned with a slight excitement in her voice.

"Yeah a date," Luke said with more certainty.

Lorelai grinned widely at the idea. Then a thought suddenly struck her and her smile began to fade. "Wait, I thought you didn't date. You had the gut."

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"The gut, on movie night when we watched _Casablanca_ you said you don't date. Luke, you said that you just knew in your gut with a girl, and that dating was pointless. Oh I get it, you don't know with me. You don't have the gut. So you want to date and try and create the gut. Luke you can't create the gut, you should know that! Oh no, you don't have the gut with me! You don't have the gut but we kissed and so now it's weird. So you think to make it unweird you will date me…." Lorelai frantically rambled.

"Wait Lorelai will you please calm down." Luke said as he gently touched her shoulder and looked at her in her scared blue eyes. "You misunderstood. I did say that but I meant I don't casually date. I meant I have to know it could go somewhere to be with someone. Listen, do you really think I would break up with Nicole and risk the best friendship I have ever had if I didn't have the gut?"

Luke quickly averted his eyes from Lorelai's feeling a little vulnerable after his admission.

A small smile began to play on Lorelai's lips. "So you have the gut."

"I swear I have never had the gut more than I do with you." Luke said momentarily looking at Lorelai and then quickly looking away again.

"I think I have it to. The gut I mean." Lorelai coyly responded. "Who am I kidding? I know I have the gut."

As Lorelai spoke Luke stepped closer to her and once again looked at her straight in the eyes. As they gazed intently at each other the seriousness of the moment hit Lorelai like a ton of bricks.

"All this talk of guts is kind of gross. It's reminding me of the _Texas Chain Saw Massacre_ or something. I mean gut doesn't have the greatest connotation. You gut a fish; a movie is all 'blood and guts'. Maybe we should use a different word. " Lorelai laughed trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Luke laughed in return breaking the intensity of their gaze. "Have I told you today that you really are crazy?"

"Yeah I am crazy, and you are absolutely no help." Lorelai returned. "Fine, I will just come up with the word all on my own. Oh I got it, _Hello Kitty!"_ Lorelai said excitedly.

"What? No seriously, what?"

"Well, I decided gut had a bad connotation, right? So we need something with a good connotation and _Hello Kitty_ has a fabulous connotation. So from now on you and I both have the _Hello Kitty_ with each other."

"We need to get you on some kind of medication." Luke joked.

"I am serious come on Luke say it. Say you have the _Hello Kitty_ with me!" Lorelai pouted.

"No way," Luke firmly stated.

"Luke, come on please." Lorelai batted her eyelashes. "Look, I will say it. Luke I have the _Hello Kitty_ with you!"

"If you think you are going to get me to say that I have the _Hello Kitty_ with you, you truly are insane." Luke said seriously.

"I believe you just did say it." Lorelai said with a smug satisfaction. "Yes!"

"Damn it!" Luke said raising his hand in frustration.

_He totally Hello Kitties me, this is good. _Lorelai thought then suddenly she remembered something Luke had said before the conversation had gone over to the _Hello Kitty_ place. _Did he tell me he broke up with Nicole for me? Oh wow I think he did. He is also not divorced yet. Damn it. We should talk about this stuff. But things are going so well I don't want to ruin it. However, it does seem like a now or never conversation! Okay here I go…_

"Luke, did you really break up with Nicole because of me?" Lorelai asked with a slight trepidation.

Luke looked at her for a moment as if contemplating what he should say next.

"Well not completely." Luke replied honestly. "But let's just say after you told me what you did there was just no completion when it came to who I had the _Hello Kitty_ with."

"Oh Luke that's really sweet, and you said it! You said Hello Kitty. You are such a girl. I am so happy!" Lorelai beamed. Luke growled at the girl comment and Lorelai ignored him continuing, "So how exactly does this divorce thing work, If you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we already had the papers drawn up and so I just signed them yesterday. My part of it is pretty much done. Now it's all stupid lawyers in stupid suits and waiting for it to be finalized." Luke answered his mood changing slightly.

"Is this hard to talk about, I mean it must be. You are getting a divorce. You were married. Maybe this is all too much to soon. We could I don't know hold off or…" Lorelai sadly responded slightly backing away from Luke.

"No!" Luke said firmly. He took a step that removed any distance between himself and Lorelai. "This is definitely not too much and it certainly isn't too soon. This is, well this is perfect."

"Perfect." Lorelai whispered as Luke's lips met hers.

Lorelai and Luke's lips met and it immediately became passionate. The enthusiasm of their kisses was something neither one of them was used to. Lorelai felt no matter how deeply or intensely she kissed Luke all it did was make her want to find a way to be kissed more deeply and more intensely by him. Luke's hands lightly made their way up and down her back giving Lorelai a tingling sensation every place he touched and she let out a slight moan in response.

As Luke lightly nibbled at Lorelai's lower lip an enticing thought came into her head. _We are alone at my house with no pizza guy to stop us, no Babette and Mrs. Patty just downstairs, no one but me and him. I want to; I can clearly feel that he wants to. I mean I literally feel that baby right on my hip. Come on just say it, ask him upstairs. This does not have to be this huge ordeal that you need to contemplate about and write pro and con lists about and discuss with Sookie. Then again has a hasty decision ever ended up being a good one for you, Lorelai? Has it? I think not! Why am I thinking in the third person?_

Luke's hands slowly made his way under her shirt. He firmly placed his hands on the bare skin on her lower back moving his fingers so they gently grazed her skin. The skin to skin contact made up Lorelai's mind for her. _We both have the Lo- Hello Kitty and this feels amazing…. _

"Let's go upstairs." Lorelai breathed into Luke's mouth.

"Are you sure?" Luke panted moving slightly to look at her.

"I am more sure about this then I am about most things. " Lorelai honestly replied.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Lorelai." Luke said seriously.

Luke's lips looked so swollen and inviting and Lorelai knew all she wanted was those lips on her, immediately.

"I am sure, I want this." Lorelai declared.

She moved forward and captured Luke's lips in a searing kiss. She began to kiss the corners of his mouth with light fluttery kisses when she whispered. "I want you."

Luke needed no more encouragement. He took his hands that were still resting on Lorelai's back and moved them upwards pulling Lorelai's shirt over her head in one fell swoop.

"God, I want you too." Luke growled after throwing Lorelai's shirt on the ground. He began to place light kisses on Lorelai's chest making his way along the outline of her bra. At this point Lorelai could no longer form a coherent sentence if her life had depended on it.

Luke pulled back from his ministrations and put his hands firmly on Lorelai's thighs. In one swift motion he pulled her up so that he was carrying her. Lorelai immediately responded by wrapped her legs around Luke's waist.

"Wow, you're a big strong man Luke Danes." Lorelai giggled as he carried her up the stairs.

"Shut up." Luke laughed.

"Make me." Lorelai seductively purred.

Luke's lips were immediately on Lorelai's again fervently kissing her for the remainder of the way up the stairs.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were cuddled against each other on Lorelai's bed with a sheet haphazardly covering the both of them. Lorelai laid securely in Luke's arms with her head resting on his chest, her curls falling in every direction. They both took just a moment while they tried to regulate their breathing. 

"That was, well that was wow." Lorelai breathed.

"I can't complain." Luke smiled.

"I definitely want to do that again." Lorelai verbalized. "With you I mean."

"I figured that's what you meant." Luke laughed.

_So I guess the mystery about how to get Luke to not be a Mr. Grumpy Pants has been solved._ Lorelai thought to herself.

"I mean if I had known how great this would be, I would have skipped those two years of calling you Duke. I would have just jumped over the counter and ravished you." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that's some kind of health code violation." Luke laughed.

"You with the jokes," Lorelai said as she poked Luke lightly in the chest. "Admit it Luke Danes, grumpy diner man extraordinaire, is happy."

"I am. I am happy." Luke pronounced.

Lorelai smiled as Luke spoke. _I think I finally know what I am doing with my life and this man is going to be a central character. That safe feeling I have with him is now through the roof and I have no urge to run. Not even the tiniest inkling of wanting to run. This has never happened before. This is amazing._

"Luke how long have we known each other?" Lorelai asked.

"A long time," Luke responded.

"So do you think it was unbelievably brilliant or completely ludicrous that we waited this long to get together?" Lorelai asked sincerely.

"Both." Luke declared as he redistributed himself so that his body was on top of Lorelai's pinning her underneath him.

"Both." Lorelai agreed with a smile as Luke's lips once again descended on to hers.

**And they all lived happily ever after, THE END!**


End file.
